Mass Effect First Human Spectre
by madexinxheaven
Summary: Jane Shepard makes her way to be the first human spectre. Fighting the evil Seren, fighting husks and geth, losing her comrades and getting close to a certain Asari. (Will be F/F romance as well as F/M)


**Mass Effect: First Human Spectre**

 **Chapter 1: Eden Prime**

 _Location: The SSV Normandy S1 (Medical Bay)_

What a view, the bright planets and stars lit up the dark perfectly. Commander Jane Sheppard would have enjoyed the view a lot more if it wasn't for the noise of Dr Chakwas drowning on about how she needs to share her thoughts and feelings. Only reason she was even standing there listening to it was the fact Captain Anderson ordered it or she would be grounded until further notice.

"Commander? You know this would work better if you actually participated. It's not just a matter of listening to me talk.."

"I know i have to share, blah blah blah. Are we done for the day? I've been here 2 hrs and i have work to do. A lot of it"

"Sheppard..."

"Look Doc i know and understand why you need to do this but honestly it's not necessary. I'm a solider, i survived, my team on akuze didn't, they all knew the risks and we got the job done. I miss each and every one of them and i have to live with my decisions, no amount of talking is going to change that. I did what i had to do" said Sheppard walking away from the large window.

"We will reschedule for this time tomorrow. Please don't be late again.." Sighed Dr Chakwas shaking her head wishing the commander would be a bit more compliant.

The commander nodded and made her way out of the medical bay, Dr Chakwas watching her leave. With a sigh she sat at her desk and started writing up her report on the commander to be sent to Capt. Anderson.

 _Location: SSV Normandy CIC/Bridge_

Standing at the galaxy map with his hands behind his back, Captain Anderson was waiting patiently for the commanders return from her session at the med bay. It wouldn't be long until they reached Eden Prime. Just at that Anderson felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder at Sheppard.

"Commander" acknowledged Anderson.

"Sir" the commander responded with a salute.

"Head to the comms room and i will meet you there"

"Yes sir"

Sheppard saluted once more and about turned and headed to the Comms room as requested.

 _Location: SSV Normandy Communication Room_

Walking into the medium sized circular room, Sheppard saw a Turian leaning against the wall looking at her. She figured he was the Turian Spectre everyone has been talking about, wondering why he was on a human ship. A lot of people seemed bothered by that but Sheppard couldn't care, long as he didn't step on her toes it wasn't an issue.

Roughly 1200 years ago, the Turian's were invited to join the Citadel Council to fulfil the role of galactic peacekeeper. The Turian's have the largest fleet in Citadel space, and they make up the single largest portion of the Council's military forces. As their territory and influence has spread, the Turian's have come to rely on the Salarian's for military intelligence and the Asari for diplomacy. Despite a somewhat colonial attitude towards the rest of the galaxy, the ruling Hierarchy understands they would lose more than they would gain if the other two races were ever removed. Turian's come from an autocratic society that values discipline and possesses a strong sense of personal and collective honour. There is lingering animosity between Turian's and humans over the First Contact War of 2157, which is known as the "Relay 314 Incident" to the Turian's. Officially, however, the two species are allies and they enjoy civil, if cool, diplomatic relations.

"Commander Sheppard i presume?"

"You would presume correct"

"Nihlus, Nihlus Kryik. Spectre under the council, i was hoping you were first here so we could talk. This mission on Eden Prime, im sure your wondering why there is a Turin on the ship, a spectre at that. Ive been sent here to monitor you on this mission"

"You what? Monitor me? Lets get one thing straight, i'm a good solider i don't need anybody breathing over my shoulder" she replied getting defensive.

"Relax Sheppard, he's not here to judge you. He's here to assess for you to be put forward to be the first human spectre. We have been pushing for this for so long, and myself and councillor Udina have agreed you would be the perfect candidate from your outstanding work on Akuze"

"I... Well.."

"I wouldn't worry commander, the chances of a human becoming a spectre is low. However i will not let my personal opinions interfere with my assessment."

"Well this should be fun" the commander responded sarcastically.

"If you will excuse me, i need to go gear up" with that Nihlus took his leave.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why all the secrets and lies? What are you still not telling me?" Sheppard asked Anderson crossing her arms over her chest.

"The council want us to recover a beacon. A prothean beacon was discovered at a dig site on Eden Prime, our job is to secure it, information is on a need to know basis"

"Prothean?"

" Fifty thousand years ago, the Protheans were the only space species in the galaxy. They vanished in a swift 'galactic extinction'. Only the legacy of their empire remains. They are believed to have built the mass relays and the Citadel, which have allowed numerous species to explore and expand throughout the galaxy. Prothean ruins are found on worlds across the galaxy. While surprising intact for their age, functioning examples of Prothena paleotechnology are rare. Time and generations of looters have picked their dead cities and derelict stations clean"

"And the beacon?"

"Prothean Beacons are ancient pieces of Prothean technology. They are exceptionally rare, as very few pieces of Prothean 'paleo-technology' have survived intact in the millennia since the Protheans vanished. The discovery of a beacon on Eden Prime instantly sent shockwaves through the Alliance's scientific community, and then we were immediately dispatched to recover it. Our current mission" explained Anderson

"Well this is great."

"Commander i don't like the idea as much as you, but we need this, we need there trust, we need a foot in with the council"

"I hate politics" snarled the commander before saluting her captain and storming out.

Spectres are agents from the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance and answer only to the Citadel Council. They are elite military operatives, granted the authority to deal with threats to peace and stability in whatever way they deem necessary. They operate independently or in groups of two or three. Some are empathetic peacekeepers, resolving disputes through diplomacy. Others are cold-blooded assassins, ruthlessly dispatching problem individuals. All get the job done, one way or another, often operating outside of the bounds of galactic law. The Spectres were founded after the Salarian's joined the Council. For many years, they operated in secrecy, as back-room 'problem solvers.' Only after the Krogan Rebellions did their activities become publicized. Assignment of a Spectre is less contentious than military deployment, but makes it clear that the Council is concerned about a situation.

 _Location: SSV Normandy Shuttle Bay/Armoury_

Sheppard decided it would be a good time to sort her armoury and weapons out since they will be arriving in 45min to their destination. Dressed in her Alliance combats and a black tank top the commander went through all the weapons she would be taking making sure everything was set not

happy about going on a mission with such little information. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach something wasn't right about this and normally her instincts were right. Her thoughts were interrupted as her 2 squad mates for ground mission entered. Turning to greet them, they both gave her a salute.

Corporal Richard L. Jenkins is an Alliance Marine. Jenkins was born in a rural district of Eden Prime, and dreamed of visiting more urban areas before he decided to become a Marine, stating that "even paradise gets boring." After enlisting, he wanted to prove himself as a notable soldier and test himself in combat. Jenkins envies Commander Sheppard's impressive record. He also admires the Specters, he is especially impressed by Nihlus, after hearing the story that Nihlus once defeated an entire Platoon single-handed.

Kaidan Alenko, a human Sentinel and a Systems Alliance Marine. Serving aboard the SSV Normandy, he is a Staff Lieutenant and head of the ship's Marine detail. He's also an initial member of commander Sheppard's squad. Kaidan is a biotic, wired with the controversial L2 implants, which are known to cause severe neurological damage to the user. However, he is fortunate enough to only suffer from occasional severe migraines.

Both fine soldiers and up for the job.

 _Location: Eden Prime (Drop Off Point)_

Nihlus dropped off some bit away from the original drop off point claiming he would meet the other 3 further up. The SSV Normandy shuttle dropped the 3 crew members at the drop off point, sun shining bright and reflecting of the green grass. The place was beautiful but silent, deadly silent.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Jenkins taking a few steps forward

"Stay close and lets move out, keep your eyes open" Sheppard responded hinting that Jenkins was going too far ahead and to hold back a bit.

They didn't have to walk far when a rattle of gunfire came out of nowhere, the sound deafening

"Take cover!" the commander yelled ducking behind a rock and returning gunfire at flying machinegun drones. Just at that Sheppard heard a noise she knew all too well, one of her team has been hit. Taking a deep breath she raised up and fired at the drones, quickly scanning the area to see who had been hit. A few meters out from her position she noticed the still body of Jenkins laying on the grass, which was no longer green but had now been dyed red with blood.

"Commander Jenkins has been hit" came Kaidan's voice through the comm. radio.

With a deep breath the commander stood up and fired her last few rounds into the only drone left, bringing the gun fight to an end. Both Sheppard and Kaidan made their way over to their fallen comrade.

"God he was so young, just a kid, to die like this.."

"We will make sure his body is recovered and give him a proper burial that he deserves. He will be missed" responded the commander kneeling down and closing Jenkins eyes "Let's move out"

Kaidan nodded and Sheppard stood up and both cautiously continued following the path towards the camp site, scanning every little nook and cranny in the process making sure there were no other surprises. They didn't need to go far when they were interrupted by more gunfire, aiming their weapons they saw someone is alliance armour taking out 3 drones.

"Are you alright?" Kaidan asked running over to the solider and extending a hand, which the soldier accepted

"Gunnery Ashley William's" she said immediately saluting both solider.

"At ease, I'm Commander Sheppard, can you tell me what happened here?"

"They just came out of nowhere commander, everyone's dead, it's just me left. Maybe someone's survived up at the camp site, it's just up past the beacon"

"Alright, lets move out, William's, we could use your help with this. Join us?"

"Yes ma'am!" she replied throwing a salute. Sheppard nodded and the 3 of then continued along the path.

Sheppard halted everyone raising her hand stopping the other 2. Crouching to take cover she peered over a large boulder. 3 shiny beacon looking Speyer's were sticking out of the ground along, 3 civilians impaled through 1 each and with some Geth.

Sheppard remembered reading up on them on many of her lonely nights in her cabin.

The Geth are a humanoid race of network AIs. They were created by the Quarian's 300 years ago as tools of labour and war. When the Geth showed signs of self- evolution, the Quarian's attempted to exterminate them. The Geth won the resulting war. This example has led to a legal, systematic repression of artificial intelligences in galactic society. The Geth possess a unique distributed intelligence. An individual has rudimentary animal instincts, but as their numbers and proximity increase, the apparent intelligence of each individual improves. In groups, they can reason, analyze situations, and use tactics as well as any organic race. Geth space is located at the trailing end of the Perseus Arm, beyond the lawless Terminus Systems. The Perseus Veil, an obscuring 'dark nebula' of opaque gas and dust, lies between their space and the Terminus Systems.

They watched silently as more Geth Soldiers arrived. Sheppard motioned for her team to take them out. Taking a machine each they opened fire on them. They went down easy.

"Poor bastards" Kaidan stated examining the bodies with Ashley. Sheppard scanning around the area looking for any salvage. Nothing. Continuing their way up the slop the team ducked for cover as more Geth Soldiers opened fire on them.

Upon arriving at the dig site kneeling down and examining it, the bacon was gone.

"The beacon was just here" the Ashley stated

"You think maybe the Geth came for it?" Kaidan suggested.

"It's possible. Lets head to the camp site and see if anyone can fill us in"

 _Location: Camp Site_  
After fighting through more Geth Troopers the team finally made it to the camp site. Searching each cabin 1 by 1, they came to one they couldn't access. Using her omi tool, Sheppard hacked the lock and made her way in gun first, eyes scanning.

"Wait! Please don't shoot"

"Identify yourself?" Sheppard stated

"I.. I... My name is Dr Warren, please don't kill us"

"Relax we are here to help. I'm Commander Sheppard, we are with the Alliance. What happened here?" The commander said lowering her gun and raising a hand.

"The ship... The monsters... Everywhere.. Argh get off... Blood, fear..." came a frantic voice.

"I'm sorry this is Dr Manuel, i had to give him medication to calm him down, he's been hysterical" explained Dr Warren wrapping her arms around Dr Manuel trying to calm him "He's right though, the ships came from nowhere and before we knew it we were under attack"

"What happened to the beacon Dr" Kaidan asked

"They moved it, those things.. Up over the hill there, where after that i don't know"

"Ok we should get going, outside is clear for now but stay here and don't move, we will have a rescue team come and pick you up, just hang tight" the commander stated before motioning her team outside.

 _Location: Tram/Loading Area_  
Nihlus finished off the last few Geth and stepped out from behind a crate, scanning the area. It

was eerie quiet. Sensing something behind him, Nihlus swung round aiming his weapon, coming face to face with another Turian.

"Saren, what are you doing here? This is my mission, it doesn't need 2 spectres to investigate"

"Nihlus my friend, the council sent me just for extra back up since the beacon is so important" he explained walking past Nihlus who had put his weapon away, allowing him to swing round raising his weapon and putting a bullet straight into the head of his buddy. Nihlus slowly fell to his knees and then to the ground. Smirking Saren headed towards the tram.

 _Location: Camp Site_  
Leaving the camp site Sheppard and her team had to deal with some Husks. After the Geth secure a location, they round up and impale dead and living bodies on mechanical spikes. The spikes rapidly transform these victims into withered husks, extracting water and trace minerals and replacing them with cybernetics. The cybernetics re-animate the lifeless flesh and tissue, transforming the bodies into mindless killing machines. Some Alliance soldiers refer to the husk-generating spikes as Dragon's Teeth, a reference to the mythological berserkers who sprang up from the earth wherever the teeth of the dragon Ares were planted. Dragon's Teeth and husks bear little resemblance to other pieces of Geth technology. No one is sure why a synthetic race would bother to drain the miniscule amount of recoverable resources from organic corpses, though the value of reusing them as shock troops is obvious.

Just after they took down the last Husk they heard a gunshot just a bit further up near the tram area.

"Lets move" Shouted Sheppard as she started running, her team following her to the location of the noise.

 _Location: Tram/Loading Area_  
When the team arrived they found Nihlus laying on the ground, bloody gushing from his head and staining the light coloured platform.

"It looks like a professional hit, he never even had his weapon out" Sheppard said examining the head wound

"But Nihlus would never be stupid enough to let his guard down so easy surely" Kaidan responded

"Stand up, slowly, very slowly" Ashley shouted, interrupting Sheppard and Kaidan who moved to her position aiming their weapons

"Wait! I.. I can tell you what happened to your friend, i saw everything, my names Powell" a man said standing up looking like he was ready to wet his pants.

"Start talking" The commander said with a stern face not taking her aim off the man.

"Your friend knew him, the other Turian, called him Saren"

"There was another Turian here?" Ashley asked

"Yes, your man let his guard down when he saw it was this Saren guy"

"Why are you still alive?" Kaidan asked

"Ah.. Well when i'm working i sometimes... Go for a... Nap.." He nervously stated

"Wait, you're telling me, the only reason you are alive is because your too fucken lazy to stay awake on shift?" Sheppard yelled grabbing the man by the shirt "Pathetic.. Get out of here"

With that, the man scurried away and the team made there way onwards and fought their way to the spaceport.

After taking the train across the team had more Geth Soldiers to deal with as well as 4 explosives due to go off in 4 minuets. Taking cover the commander gave out the orders.

"Here's what we are going to do, we will take out the first load of Geth in front of us leading to the first bomb, Kaidan, Ashley and myself will cover you while you disarm the bomb. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" both said

"Ok.. NOW!"

All 3 came up from cover and started taking out the Geth moving up towards the first bomb. Kaidan kneeled down and got to work while Ashley and the commander covered him. Kaidan disarmed the first 3 bombs with ease but the 4th wasn't as easy.

"Kaidan, hurry up! Get that bomb disarmed NOW! We have less than a minuet" the commander yelled launching a Grenade into the gathering Geth

"I'm trying commander!" he yelled back

"Not good enough! i don't want you to TRY, i want you to DO it NOW" an agitated commander yelled emphasising on the words try, do and now.

Kaidan growled and concentrated on the bomb rather than his commanders agitation and trying to ignore the rapid fire of gunshots hitting the wall behind him. Finally, the last bomb was disarmed, with a couple of seconds to spare. Grabbing his gun, Kaidan took aim and helped the 2 girls finish taking out the rest of the Geth.

"What the hell happened Kaidan?" Asked Sheppard once the Geth were cleared out

"What's the problem commander? I got the job done" Kaidan retorted with his own annoyance

"Leaving us with a few seconds is not good enough!" she sternly stated.

"Commander" Ashley interrupted

"What!" Snapped the commander not amused at being interrupted

"I think we found the beacon" she said and pointed ahead of them

The commander gave one last stern look at Kaidan and made her way over to the large beacon as Ashley threw Kaidan a sympathetic look. Walking up to the glowing beacon the commander felt drawn to it somehow. Like something pulling her towards it. Everything went silent and there was a flash of light before she could see and feel multiple different scenes. Death, fear, war, noise, machines.. None of it made sense. Coming back to reality she found herself on the ground, Kaidan and Ashley helping her back onto unsteady feet.

"Commander, you ok? What happened?"

"I... I.. Saw... The end.." She stammered catching her breath

"The end of what?" Kaidan asked

"I.. Don't... Know... Joker.. We need... Pickup..." Sheppard radioed looking at the now busted beacon

"Yes ma'am"

 _Location: Normandy Command/Briefing Room_  
The team sat in the briefing room and discussed the mission, Ashley and Kaidan sat looking at their commander who looked a little worse for wear. Drained and tired.

"You ok Commander?" Ashley asked

"Yeah yeah, im ok, you guys can go, we can discuss everything once I've spoke to Anderson and find out our next step, dismissed" Sheppard ordered standing.

"Aye aye ma'am"

"Commander, what do you have for me?" Anderson asked walking in

"Corporal Richard L. Jenkins didn't make it sir. We did find some survivors, including Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, she's with us on the Normandy. Nihlus is deceased, he was killed by Spectre Seren"

"Sorry to hear about Jenkins, we will inform his family. Chief William's is a great addition, she can remain with us. Nihlus... The council isn't going to like this.. Are you sure Seren was involved?"

"Yes sir, i'm positive"

"And the beacon?"

"Well on approaching it i got zapped and some visions, sir i think it's a warning, it was hard to understand but, i think the Reapers are coming"

"The Reapers are just a myth.. But we need to inform the council of this either way"

"Joker, set a course for the Citadel immediately"

"Yes sir"

"Commander, go and get some rest, i will call for you when we reach the Citadel, i will patch through to Udina and inform him of the situation"

"Sir i'm better off helping here, i don't need rest"

"Sheppard, it's not a request, it's and order. We need you with a clear head, you haven't been the same since AKuze and i know you haven't been sleeping, now go, or do i have to send you back down to the doc again?"

With a sigh Sheppard left and made her way to the lounge after grabbing a cup of coffee and sat on the large sofa, staring out at the planets rushing by. It's not often she got to admire the view, it was such a beautiful sight. With a sigh she closed her eyes, her mug of coffee heating up her hands, thinking, thinking of Akuze and the fact her bad leadership got all of her team killed. The memories, she couldn't remember the last time she had a decent sleep. With a sigh she continued drinking her coffee and thinking of her past, how often she screwed up.

The Citadel is an ancient deep-space station, presumably constructed by the Protheans. Since the Prothean extinction, numerous species have come to call the Citadel home. It serves as the political, cultural, and financial capital of the galactic community. To represent their interests, most species maintain embassies on the Presidium, the Citadel's inner ring. The Citadel Tower, in the centre of the Presidium, holds the Citadel Council chambers. Council affairs often have far-reaching effects on the rest of the galactic community. Five arms, known as wards, extend from the Presidium. Their inner surfaces have been built into cities, populated by millions of inhabitants from across the galaxy. The Citadel is virtually indestructible. If attacked, the station can close it's arms to form a solid, impregnable shell. For as long as the station has existed, an enigmatic race called the keepers has maintained it.


End file.
